Type III pneumococcal polysaccharide was aggregated (insolubilized) or disaggregated and the capacity of molecules of different size to produce immunity or tolerance tested. Hapten conjugates of ficoll were tested for capacity to induce antibody formation in mice and for capacity to provoke immediate and delayed hypersensitivity reactions in guinea pigs.